


ＷＯＵＮＤＥＤ

by 2yeonnie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2yeonnie/pseuds/2yeonnie
Summary: Yoo Jeongyeon has had a tough life. she experienced so many things from a young age, she taught herself to endure all the pain and emotions. There's this feeling inside her that she was missing something, and she will find out what that is soon.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. The Narration 👤

I walk down the hallway not knowing what to expect, I feel myself breathing, counting the numbers one, two and three repeatedly in my head. I stop my steps when I reached the room, an older lady opened the door and gestured me to come in and sit, I took a seat and started to fidget around feeling uncomfortable but also don't want to move too much.

"How are you doing, Ms. Yoo?"

"Good." 

"Do you need anything before we officially start?"

"Can we just get this over with? I have a bit of a long story."

"I see, well if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask, Ms. Y-…"

"Just call me Jeongyeon." 

"Alright, Jeongyeon. Shall we start?"

My name is Yoo Jeongyeon, 21 years old. Although I'm young, I've been through so many things in life already, I don't know how else to describe it other than, I had a wild life. I grew up at the orphanage after I was found somewhere under a bridge when I was a baby, The kids I grew up with at the orphanage were all assholes and since I was a very small kid and often get sick I was easy to pick on, I told myself I should act strong so no one will pick on me anymore, but they don't stop, the more I act tough the more they bully and hurt me, so I ran away after I turned 7. I thought I was very brave when I got out, and from there on I thought life will be better, but it only got worse.

Since I was still a human being, I get hungry but with no money I learned how to steal food, wallets, purses. I thought I'll never get caught, but I didn't know that CCTV cameras are a thing, so they caught me, they found out I didn't have any parents or guardians, no family, no friends. They had to put me on another orphanage home and there I became the troublemaker, I break windows, plants, everything and there I was the one who pick on the other kids, I think I could say I was worse than the kids who used to pick on me from my previous orphanage, and with that no one liked me, even our guardians. So for the second time I ran away after many attempts. This is when I met a guy named Jackson, he was nice to me but he taught me a lot of bad things, I know I shouldn't have done them but I did anyway, cause I didn't give a fuck about anyone, not even myself. Jackson became my one and only friend, I trusted him and he trusted me, he was like my big brother. I thought as long as I'm with him, I'm free.

A couple of years later, I was 12 that time. I remember it so clearly, I was running back from the bakery holding on a small cupcake I stole, I wanted to celebrate his birthday for once, the night before I planned everything in my head of what I wanted to happen, I'll get the cupcake from the bakery, stick a candle, sing happy birthday, let him blow on the candle then go on with our day. I arrived at the alley way and called out to him, but he didn't respond, suddenly there was a heavy feeling in my chest, I can't explain it. I slowly walk toward where he usually hangs around and smoke, and there I saw 4 guys standing around his lifeless body, his face was looking towards me, it's like he was telling me something. I was shocked, it was the first time I felt pain, fear, anger, and sadness at the same time, but before I could even run away from the scene a 5th man showed up and saw me, they grabbed me causing me to drop the cupcake I was holding, I was helpless.

They took me to this odd place filled with, disgusting looking men andclingy girls, beer bottles everywhere along with cards and money, smoke filled the room from top to bottom. We entered a room, There I saw a man sitting on this big chair, it almost looks like a throne. I asked them where I was and why they did that to my friend, at this point I was scared cause compared to them I was just a weak little child who steals things. They told me what Jackson did to them, apparently he was a member of their group once, he sold stuff for them, then one day he wanted to quit, he told them he wanted to go to college and take care of his mom, of course they didn't allow him and threaten him, so he just ran away, sold the rest of the goods and took the money for himself and for his mother, cause of what he did they had to take his mom away from him, of course you know what that means at this point, that's when he started to hide and I guess that was also around the time I met him, Jackson never mention his mom or this group ever, I just thought he was a run away just like me. Anyways, the man took a sip of his wine and looked at me straight into my eyes he asked me, with his deep and creepy voice, "do you want to end up like your friend?". Obviously I didn't wanna die yet, so I was stuck in this situation, then he asked me, "what can you do for me then." I told him I can steal, and maybe I can sell some goods too at the side, I was willing to do everything for them so they won't kill me, now i have to continue what Jackson ran away from. I never wanted to do these things, I thought they can protect me, I mean I have their stuff and they surely don't want to lose money and goods but I need to earn their trust first before I ask for protection, as much as I cared about Jackson I had to move on, I'll be replacing him in this group. "I have to act tough, so no one will pick on me anymore." I heard my 6 year old self say in my head.

"What did you do after that?"

"I served them." I did everything. I went out with some of the guys, I watched how to do everything I needed to do, even fight. I grew strong just by acting that I wasn't scared, I learned how not to feel anything, I saw a lot of things along the way, and I trained myself to endure the emotions. I became this emotionless asshole who doesn't care about anything, that's when boss realized I was strong and that I can have a big role in the group, at this point I'm all grown up to understand that I was a gang member, 18 if I remember clearly. I finally earned his trust, but I didn't need his protection anymore, he need me to protect him. We'll call it as if I had a promotion. I became more free after that, he gave me a nice place, I was on call whenever he needed me, I got cars, money, guys and girls, I had everything.

"but were you happy?" 

"No, I wasn't. I couldn't feel any emotion, let's say I wasn't satisfied."

"You were missing something?"

"Yeah, I guess." "I see, so what happened afterwards?

Well, we became the wealthiest and strongest gang group in the country, no one dares to mess with us. It kind of became more peaceful, not much is going on, just business.

"but it wasn't peaceful for long was it?"

"You're right." 2 years later, boss was heading to some other country when we got ambushed by this group. Our boss was killed, many of our members were killed and I was heavily injured. When I woke up at the hospital no one was there. After my hardships, everything I've been through, I've met a lot of people but in the end I was still alone. I was in a bad shape, it’s like everything was broken, I needed serious care and a lot of time to recover, and I did, many months later.

"What happened to your group?"

The group who ambushed us took over everything and I didn't have a place anymore, so they just threw me out. They must've thought I was just a loser with all my broken bones, they didn't need me. I'm lucky I'm still alive.

"I see, I'm guessing now, that's what lead you here."

"Yeah.. I wanted to move forward, and I don't know, I think letting out everything will help me."

"you're a very smart girl, jeongyeon. I'm glad you still want to move forward after what you're been through."

"it’s cause I remember the first time I walked out the hospital…. I smiled."

"Smiled?" 

"Yes, I finally felt something."

"and what is that?" 

"True freedom."


	2. The Wind From The Rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝔚𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔞𝔠𝔱𝔲𝔞𝔩 𝔰𝔱𝔬𝔯𝔶 𝔟𝔢𝔤𝔦𝔫𝔰

I took a big whiff of smoke from my cigar, I can feel the stress getting covered by the smoke inside me. I just finished my first counseling with this old lady who had too many questions, but whatever. It's the first time I ever told my story, I've been delaying my visit for a while but since I had nothing to do today why not, right? I took another whiff as lay my body on the cold floor of the rooftop, staring at the blue sky turning dark. I didn't feel like I was in this world for years, I was in the deepest, darkest places in the past, it felt nice when I finally broke free. I closed my eyes and let the moment take me.

I felt a small vibration coming from my pocket, I took my phone out and checked who was calling me. The name "Son Chaeyoung" flashes on my screen, I answered it as I took the last whiff of my cigarette then throwing it elsewhere.

"What is it?" 

"Jeong! Come down to the club, I'm gonna show you something cool!"

"Hey, I-..." Did that kid really just hung up on me like that? I sighed as I get up, might as well go there and get a beer or two. maybe since she's there she can pay for my drinks. Walking down the stairs from the rooftop, to the dark alley connected to the streets, the club isn't far from where I was, as a matter of fact it's just across the street from the alley way I went through. I arrived at the club and Chaeyoung immediately spotted me. She calls me from a cross the room.

"Jeong! Over here." As I walk towards her I can already sense the stares from the people around me. I sat down beside her in front of the bar table and ordered a beer.

"Check it out Jeong!" she lifts her hair up and showed off her new tattoo.

"You got another tattoo?" "Yeah! Doesn't it look cool?"

"Yep it looks great kid." The bartender handed my beer and I immediately took a sip.

"I want to get another one, but I don't know where to put it yet, do you want to get one with me next time?"

"I'm good, kid." taking another sip.

"Mmm.. Then just suggest where I'll put my next tattoo."

"You can put it anywhere you want."

"Come on, Jeong! Have a proper conversation with me."

"Sigh, how about around your collarbone area?"

"Woah! That's a great idea! I'll definitely do that next time! Thanks Jeong."

"No problem, kid." 

"Also can you stop calling me kid? Why not pal? or dude, bro, or just Chaeng!? Why do you have to call me kid all the time?"

I chuckled, "Cause you are one. That's my reason."

"But I'm an adult!" "That's what a kid would say."

I grabbed my beer and drank it all at ones, Chaeyoung looked at me with a concerned face, I was just a complete stranger to this kid but she has this mad respect for me that no one else has, I met Chaeyoung not too long ago, I heard her crying for help one night, when she got in a bit of trouble with her parent's loan sharks, I didn't want to get involve with anything anymore but I felt like I had to do something, so I beat them up and saved her, after that she has been following me around, told me that she'll make it up to me for helping her. She's a very interesting kid, and very talented from her stories and the amount of drawings she showed me. Though she sometimes talks too much, she's kinda fun to be around with when I have no one to talk to.

"Are you okay, Jeong? You just chugged a whole beer!"

"Ah! I'm okay, I don't have any problems, I'm just celebrating."

"Celebrating what?" 

"Your new tattoo. The drinks are on you right? One more beer please."

"Wait..." 

When the second beer was served, I drank it all again in one go, wiped my mouth then stood up "I'm going to the bathroom." Chaeyoung was about to follow me but I glared signing her to stay on her seat. I walked to the bathroom and did my business, while I was inside the stall I heard a guy's voice from outside, what's a fucking bastard doing in the girl's bathroom? Whatever, just don't get involve Jeongyeon. I flushed the toilet and before I even walked out the stall I heard a girl's voice whimpering. Aish... Here we go again.

I kicked the stall door open causing this guy holding a girl to draw attention to me "w-what the hell is your problem?" I looked at the guy very carefully, by the way he wobbles around and stuttered with his words I immediately knew the guy was drunk, it will be too much of a mess if I start fighting with him, I just pushed him off and grabbed the girl but he stopped me, "Where the hell do you think you're going with my girl?!" I looked at the girl, there's no way this ugly motherfucker is her boyfriend, and by the looks of it she's scared, so whether this douche bag is her boyfriend or not I need to get her away from him, this is not how to treat your girlfriend at all. I removed his hand and told him to sober up, but this guy really didn't want me to leave without a fight. He threw in some punches but I easily dodged them, I grabbed him and push him back to one of the stalls and made him sit on the dirty ass toilet.

"Look, I don't like beating up drunk people, but if you don't stop I'm not gonna hesitate breaking your fucking legs, so leave your bullshit or I'll fucking make you drink this dirty toilet water."

I let go of him and took the girl with me without saying anything else. I went back to Chaeyoung and ordered one last beer,

"Was that your boyfriend?" I asked after finishing the beer.

"You didn't have to do that..." she said in a soft voice.

"Hey Jeong, who's this?" 

"I don't fucking know either."

God dammit Jeongyeon, why did you get involve again. I told Chaeyoung to go home then turned around and walked towards the door. I took out my pack of cigarettes and lit one up, I was about to walk across the street when I heard the girl's voice again. "hey, um can I talk to you for a second?" I heard her but I choose to ignore it, I crossed the street while this girl is still following me. Before I walk through the alleyway I stopped my steps, I ask the girl what she wants and she just repeated what she said earlier, "can I talk to you?". I didn't answer her question but continued walking a bit faster, I still sense her following me by the tapping of her heels. "Stop walking like that, you're gonna trip." I said proceeding to walk up the stairs.

"Can you stop following me?"

"well I wanted to talk to you."

"I mean, we're already talking right now, spit it out."

"I want to have proper conversation, not like this."

"Just say it, I don't even know you... Why should I have a proper conversation with you?"

"Well I wanted to say thank you,"

"Well there, you said it now stop following me."

"I-I want to ask you something too."

"What?" "Why did you help me?"

By the time she asked me that we've already reached the rooftop. I finally turned around and got to look at her, she's wearing this uncomfortable looking dress with some high heels.

"Take your heels off." 

"What?"

"Your feet must've been hurting with that, take it off."

And she did, she took them off and placed it near the entry way from the stairs. I looked at her with a blank expression. "now can I talk to you?" she asked. I took a whiff on my cigarette and nodded. The wind was strong, I let it blow on my hair as I stand there, light only coming from a broken spot light and the million lights around from the other buildings.

"So why did you help me? Most people would just walk away and pretend not to see anything."

"Cause most people are cowards, they turn a blind eye for their own safety, so they don't get involve."

She smiles, I kind of find it weird. "So you're not a coward like everybody else..."

"Yeah, but that makes you a fool."

"Excuse me?" "You're a fool cause you let people empower you, you let them control you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know how to defend yourself, you take in every word, every gesture, every bad treatment of other people even if it breaks you."

"I do know how to defend myself." she said a little confidently.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you here? Why did you follow me all this way? Why did you immediately obeyed taking your heels off when I told you too? You're too weak, you need to learn how to stand up for yourself cause not everyone will give a shit." I ended, then threw my cigarette away.

She didn't speak. I thought our conversation was over so I left her standing there, walked towards the railing on the rooftop and sat there with both my legs hanging off the building. I closed my eyes and all I could hear was the wind, I thought the girl had already left but she suddenly spoke. "You're right." I opened my eyes and saw her sit beside me, sadness filled her eyes, she couldn't even look up. I can feel she's dealing with something, It's like I can feel her pain. Both of us didn't say anything after that, we just sat there and feel the cold wind brush through our skin. After a while of silence she finally spoke again. "thank you for helping me, no one ever helped me before that’s why I followed you here just to ask why you did it." she said with a very gentle and soft voice but still clear enough for me to hear.

"Yeah, it's fine." 

"You've got a nice view from up here."

"I know." 

"Umm.. My name's Nayeon by the way."

I only nodded. "How about you? What's your na-.."

"You don't need to know." I can tell she wanted to fill in the silence.

"So that kid from the club, is she your friend or something?

"I guess you can say that." I took out another cigarette and lit it, "do you smoke?" I ask as I offered her one.

"I don't" she replied so I put the pack of cigarettes in my pocket.

"Girls like you shouldn't be in clubs." I said.

"what makes you say that?" 

"Tsh… you're really asking me that after what happened to you just earlier? plus it seems like you don't have much bad habits, like smoking, you probably don't drink too most girls wouldn't be sober at this time after being in a club."

"Right…" "What made you come to a club anyway."

We paused for a while. "my boyfriend…"

"Oh so that douche bag is your boyfriend."

"That guy wasn't my boyfriend, he's actually my boyfriend's 'co-worker'."

"What the fuck? Did you tell him about this? And shouldn't he be looking for you by now?"

"He knows, and his probably already too drunk to look for me, not like he cares at all."

After hearing that I felt anger and worry, but I didn't let it show. Sigh, I feel bad for this girl, no one should ever be treated like this.

"You should break up with him, you shouldn't be with an asshole like that."

"If only I had a choice… you see, my parent's owes him and I became the payment."

I sigh again, that's really fucked up. At this point I didn't know what else to say. I noticed that the sky was already pretty dark, I stood up and offered my hand to help her stand. She asked where I was going. "home, you should go back now too, it's dark out already" I answered, She followed me down while carrying her heels. I walked towards the back of the alleyway where my motorcycle was parked.

"Hey," she called as I got off my ride "thank you again for today, drive safely." she turn around but I stopped her.

"Where the fuck are you going? Hop in."

"What? You don't have to." 

"But I want to." "Why?"

"Cause I don't trust you." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Just hop in…"

I handed her a helmet and made sure she got on properly, she told me where to drop her off, I finished off my cigarette then started my engine. "Hold on tight, I don't like driving slow." we speed through the streets, she was holding me pretty tight so I slowed down a little even though I hate it, I never actually let other people ride with me, but I have this urge to make sure that she gets home safe, it's not like I'll meet this girl again, maybe we will but we probably won't interact more than 2 seconds.

When we got to the subdivision she told me that's she'll get off here, I looked around and saw a house.

"Is this where you live?" 

"No, I live a few more blocks from here,"

"Why did you get off here then? Come on, ill take you home."

"No, you already helped me too much, I can walk from here, besides I don't want my boyfriend to see me getting a ride home."

"Right.. are you sure?" 

"Yes." She smiled.

I looked down her feet and she still wasn't wearing her heels, they must've been hurting.

"You know you should wear something more comfortable, those heels are torture."

She chuckles, "Thank you for today," then smiles again, "you should get going now." She then walked away slowly but before she could go any further I said.

"Jeongyeon, my name's Jeongyeon."

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this story here in AO3 so it will be easy to read and to search ^^
> 
> for those who want to see my other stories, oneshots and incorrects mainly about 2yeon follow my twitter~
> 
> Follow me on Twitter!
> 
> @2yeonnie_
> 
> Here is my Curious Cat for your Questions, Suggestion and other comments:
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/2yeonnie
> 
> Cover Photo made by: 
> 
> ☕⁷ @Toofuccino


End file.
